Summer Camp
by 14MayRose
Summary: It's the summer holiday and May's, Misty's, Dawn's, Leaf's, Drew's, Ash's, Paul's, and Gary's parents have got together and booked a camping ground for them and their little brothers and sisters, mainly so the younger ones can look after the older siblings, but somehow matchmaking has messed with their heads. T just in case.
1. School's out for Summer!

Me: I don't know. Should I? Well I should, it's just whether anybody likes it.

Drew: What's she going on about?

May: Haven't got a clue

Me: I'm wondering if anybody likes the beginning bit where we're talking, now.

May: They'd tell us if they didn't like it in a PM or a review

Me: anyway onto the story, Drew, read the disclaimer

Drew: Fine, 14MayRose doesn't have or never will have any Pokémon. This is the first and last time it will be said.

Me: thank you, on to the story!

***14***

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Summer!" the whole class shouted as the bell rang, paper flew and several off-key versions of _'School's out for Summer' _were sung. Chaos was being created all over the school, made clearer still by sudden rainfall as the fire alarm went off.

"Finally! I thought school would never end!" A bluenette shrieked over the noise.

"I know what you mean, it took forever!" A fiery orange haired girl with a side ponytail shouted

"It wasn't that bad was it?" A brunette with long hair that reached halfway down her back, but tied up at the moment, yelled.

"It's okay for you; you're a first class nerd!" A boy with spiked up brunette hair yelled back.

"Hey! That's not fair! Who is it that gets A ++? Oh yes, you!"

"Guys…don't start this again!" The ginger shouted trying to be heard

"At least I get A++!"

"I get A+++!"

"That proves my point, you are a nerd!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Okay, enough!"

They had already made it to the front exit, to meet another arguing couple, a boy eating a sandwich with a Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing a cap, and another boy with a blank expression, staring at a tree.

"You are such a jerk, Drew!" A brunette screeched towards the forest green haired boy, rapidly turning red, at a pitch able to burst eardrums if held long enough. Instead of taking it as an insult he smirked and said,

"Why thank you, May, you're so kind"

"Do you two constantly have to argue with each other?"

"Yes!" May and Drew replied in sync

"Duh, Misty, that's all they ever do, apart from co-ordinating battles" The continuously eating boy said.

"Pika, Pika, Chu!" Pikachu said _'Yeah Misty, I thought you knew them!'_

"It was a rhetorical question, you're not meant to answer Ash, you idiot!" Misty replied

"Anyway, what were you two arguing about this time, let me guess, who is stupider?" the longer haired brunette girl declared

"Is that even a word?" Drew asked

"Yes, and that proves you're stupider, but this time it's about who is a better co-ordinator, and it is me because I beat Drew way more times than he beat me!" May stated

"I'm not stupid, and what you said after may be true, but I got way more ribbons than you, way, way more!"

"That doesn't matter; I beat you, which makes me stronger than…"

"Okay, enough already, I've already got a migraine from arguing with Leaf! I'm more skilled than her any day of the week!"

"So doesn't that make you the nerd?" Leaf asked

"No I'm more skilled than you, not cleverer"

"Is that a compliment?"

"...What, no way!"

"Okay stop it!" The bluenette said, stopping the argument in its track

"But Dawn, I was beating him! I will beat you Gary Oak!"

"Never in a million years"

"I will beat you!"

"Do you ever talk, I will make you talk Paul!"

"I just don't like talking Dawn, live with it"

"I'm a better co-ordinator, and nothing is going to change it!"

"So says the klutz that trips over her own feet!"

"I do not do that!"

"Here we go again" Misty said, watching three fighting couples whilst pulling out her mallet

"Do you ever stop eating Ash?"

"Huh?"

***14***

Me: So what do you think of it?

May: I am so better!

Drew: No way in a million years!

Me: Just review please! Shut up!


	2. Surprise!

Oh my god! In three hours I've already got 3 reviews! Thank you malory79080, Iloveikari and SpecialxGirl! I dedicate this chap to you guys!

***14***

"So what are we doing this summer?" Misty asked. They were all currently walking towards May's and Drew's houses, which are next door to each other, which is ironic. What was more ironic was all the boys were staying at Drew's and all the girls were staying at May's, and their bedrooms were only separated by a balcony that were touching.

"Mum has something special up her sleeve for all of us apparently, so hopefully we'll be together all summer, but I have no idea what the surprise is"

"That would be brilliant! Spending the whole summer together would be so cool!"

"Too right! We could have sleepovers every night!"

"Isn't it slumber parties?"

"That's only with doing make up and nails and hair and stuff"

"Well, Dawn's coming"

"Oh right, slumber party!"

"Hey, unfair! You forgot about self-tanning!"

"No way!"

"Not after last time, I was as orange as my hair!"

***14***

"Oh, here we are, my house! I forgot to tell you guys, the surprise involves your younger siblings going to keep an eye on us, sorry!"

"Oh May! I don't want lily coming!" Misty wailed

"Or Poppy!" Leaf said having a mini temper tantrum

"Well I don't want Max going, but there's nothing we can do about it apart from avoid them, sorry Misty, sorry Leaf" May said apologising

"I feel sorry for you guys!"

"You should, you have no idea how lucky you are!" May said as they came up to her front door and opened it, "Come on in, you can put your bags in my room"

***14***

"Wow May, your room is amazing! You had the Dawn transformation on it!" Leaf gasped in awe

"And this is exactly why Dawn has - and never will - come to my house"

"Thank you Leaf, Misty I will get your room sometime soon, don't worry about it"

"I like it this way, it's me, oh and by the way, don't get changed with the balcony door open or curtains open either, since this balcony is attached to Drew's"

"Awww! That's so sweet; the lovebirds live next to each other. They could kiss over the balcony!" Dawn said, stars in her eyes, thinking about it

"Dawn! There is no way that I like that arrogant, self-obsessed jerk over there!" May said, turning rapidly red, whilst the others laughed.

"Hey, what's all the laughing about?" came a voice from across the balcony as the boys appeared in the doorway of the balcony.

"Hey, Dawn was thinking about how romantic it would be if the two lovebirds here, May and Drew, would start kissing here on the balcony!" Misty replied, hearing instant laughter from the neighbouring house

"I do not like him/her and never will" May and Drew said in sync, both turning beetroot red.

"Awww, they even say the same things!" Gary said, doubling over with laughter.

"It could be you and Leaf, Dawn and Paul, or Ash and Misty as well, you know!" May retorted, which made them all shut up and shout 'hey!' at May.

"What, I'm just saying!"

"Girls, please can you come down, I've got a surprise for you all!" a voice called from downstairs

"Yes, Caroline!" all the girls chorused apart from May who yelled "Yes Mum!"

"Right, as you will already know, all of your parents have collaborated to create something for you all to do in the summer holidays, so after tonight, you will all be going on, drumroll please…"

They all obliged and started tapping the table with their hands and banging the floor with their feet.

"You will be going camping! I know that doesn't sound much at the moment but your younger siblings have a completely different camping ground and…its parent free!"

"So this means we will be on our own the whole of the summer?" Dawn asked, ideas forming in her mind

"Yes, with the exception of the boys next door going with you as well. We have already got all of your stuff, so you'll be setting off in the morning. There will be electricity, but it's quite a walk to get there, so I hope it won't be needed all the time, plus it's a chance to get together and have a good time"

***14***

Sorry for the short chapters, just trying to get into the main part where all the ideas are. Running into writers block! If you like this story, please try my others. Review please!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review here!


	3. Manhunt water tag!

Thanks for your advice Sapphayn and thanks for reviewing peaches4eva! On with the story!

***14***

"We've got an hour until it goes dark, so what do you want to do first?"

"Not sure"

"I need to set up my make-up kit"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but when it comes to sleepovers with boys next door, I come prepared with weapons of destruction," Misty hinted, "I've got four bright pink hair dye kits, string, silly string and glue, as well as water bombs, water guns and refills but they don't prepare themselves you know. I knew that Dawn would have more make-up than the mall itself so I didn't bother packing my sister's"

"Misty, you are a bloody genius! Let's get ready, boys beware!" Leaf stated, punching thin air above her and leaping off May's canopy bed. Misty dragged her bag off the floor, got out the 100's of water balloons, 4 water guns with refills, just as Dawn got yet more hair dye, yelling "Do you think we could do a make-over as well?"

May grabbed some spare buckets out of the hall storage cupboard and showed the way, Dawn jumping and twirling behind her, excitement shining in her eyes.

***14***

One hour later…

10 or so buckets were full to the brim with water balloons, water guns and refills littering the bathroom floor – ready and loaded – and dark red and green streaks were being added to May's and Leaf's hair, being applied by Misty and Dawn, with aqua blue and hot pink streaks already in Misty's and Dawn's. Only after a brief water fight, taking up a bucket full of balloons, Misty gave in to having her hair done. Who said she could never be girly?

"3…2…1…and you're done, twirl…whatdaya think?"

"It's amazing Dawn, it looks so natural!"

"Well, not completely natural, I'm sure the sun doesn't bleach hair green, but it still looks fab...u...lous! Since when did you start a hairdressers Misty?"

"Not exactly a hairdressers, but lily always wants a new hair colour every week"

"Ouch, that must be annoying" May sympathised

"Well, she's the one that pays for it, and you're really good too!"

"Thanks"

"I think Dawn got the colours perfect for us" Leaf thanked

"Why thank you! I didn't really think that Misty would appreciate hot pink streaks in her hair. Somehow I think we wouldn't be able to persuade her, no matter what we threw at her and how hard we tried"

"Too true! Hot pink is a terrible colour!"

"Not to me!"

"Don't start arguing, anyway, who's up for getting the boys and having a game of manhunt?" Leaf suggested

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea; I'll go get some torches!" May said and sprinted off downstairs, "Out of the way Max!"

***14***

"Hey open up already" May shouted as she banged on Drew's balcony door.

"What?" Drew sighed as he opened the door and curtains

"Get the others and we'll tell you, and it's a challenge from all the girls, hurry up!"

"Okay, okay I'm going, sheesh!"

Soon enough a stampede of boys climbing the stairs could be heard and easily mistaken for a herd of elephants

"Okay…we're all here…whatdaya want?" an out-of-breath Drew said, sitting on the floor panting next to his friends

"Wow, if you're that unfit, I don't think there's much point of inviting you lot to a game of manhunt…" May started until she got cut off

"No way, not fair, I'm not going to stand for this, nuh uh…"

"Get to the point"

"We were going to invite you to a game of water bomb tig!" Gary whined

"You brought water bombs?" Misty exclaimed, standing up in shock

"Yeah, you always bring some, it's like your signature move! Anyway I thought I'd bring some to even up the sides, plus we get a game out of it"

"Hey! I've just got a brilliant idea"

"Clever, brainy and ever so modest"

"Yeah, of course, that's me, anyway why don't we join the two games?"

"Huh" came from all sides around her so she explained

"One person stands at base, in the middle of the wood in your back garden. You can get your Pokémon to help, but you have to water bomb us to get us on your team"

"Wow, that actually is a brilliant idea"

"See?"

"Where should we meet up? I mean where should the base be?"

"Isn't there a clearing somewhere in the forest, May? With the picnic tables and stuff?" Dawn piped up with

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about there, in fact that would make an ace base(rhyming! Yay!), it would be a good place for it"

"For once I actually agree with airhead"

"Hey! At least I'm not an annoying grasshead!"

"At least I'm not you, a terrible co-ordinator!"

"Guys…"

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are, you can't even go ten minutes without falling over!"

"Yeah, well what about now?"

"You're standing still!"

"Guys!"

"What?" they shouted together

"Look at where you're standing! Any closer and you would have been kissing"

Which was true, since as they had been arguing they had managed to subconsciously get closer, from opposite sides of the balcony to almost nose-to-nose.

"Ewww!" they chorused and jumped back from each other, turning from an already red, to an even deeper one, if that was even possible

***14***

"So, who's on?" Ash asked, making steady progress into his marshmallow packet

"Leaf" Gary said immediately, "After all, she did come up with the game"

"Exactly the reason I _shouldn't_ be on, I made the game. What have _you _done?"

"I bought the water balloons"

"It's my back garden" Drew and May said, yet again together

"I nominate Misty!" Dawn giggled "I mean, she's usually is good at these things anyway"

They all thought about this solution and agreed it was better than arguing and Misty liked doing it so she would enjoy herself so it was a win/win situation.

"Okay, that's settled, let's go get those water bombs!"

***14***

"So the boundaries is the forest edge, the aim of the game is basically last man standing, stay dry for as long as possible, and the rules are you are allowed to carry up to three water balloons when you're on. When you're out you need to go back to base to re-load. You are allowed to use Pokémon to help you get others out. If you are hit you need to go straight to base. If you fail to and carry on playing, all the leftover water balloons will be used on you. Everybody got that?" Leaf clarified

"Okay, you have two minutes to hide, 3…2…1…Go!" Misty yelled, grabbing hold of May and Drew before they could disappear. Apart from them, everybody else rushed off into the depths of the forest and were hidden in a matter of seconds

"Misty! What's the big idea?" May exclaimed, hands on hips as Misty loosened her hold on them

"Well, you two know this place like the back of your hand. You have lived here for all of your lives and know all the best hiding places; shouldn't I at least get a chance to find you? I mean, you've got camouflage and everything!" Misty complained

"What…wait camouflage?" Drew asked startled

"Oh, yeah, I got the girls some camouflage waterproof jackets to blend in!" May explained

"You have a minute left to hide in, Go!"

***14***

Please Review! Anything you don't like and understand put in the review so I can Improve and change it! Thanks

14MayRose :D


	4. Embarrassing moments

Huge thanks to Glaceon-lover-India-rocks, LenxKahokoForever, Fanfictionlover13, ContestshippingRose, and TalesGameSeriesForever for all the support you are giving me, and malory79080, who is reviewing every one of my stories. Thanks for the support guys! On with the story!

***14***

Misty's POV

I watched May dart off to the left with Drew sprinting to the right. I gave them ten seconds to go until I took out my Pokémon calling out "Psyduck, Corsola, Horsea, Caserin, Gyarados, and Staryu, come on out!" I was greeted by a clash of names.

"Hey you guys, how are you doing? Right here's what I need you to do, I know that all you guys could drench somebody speechless with water attacks but that doesn't get somebody out this time, so what I need you to do is to pick up two water bombs each and if you see anybody moving throw one at the moving object. Got that?" Again I got a reply of names.

"Good, then…let's go! Attack!"

May's POV

"Attack!" echoed throughout the forest, making everyone aware that Misty was out to get us. Soon after that, the sound of a water balloon bursting, followed by the sound of Dawn's squeal. Sounded as if the camouflage didn't work too well for her.

I crept towards the hut in the centre of the forest, keeping low to the ground as the leaves and branches crunched and crackled almost underneath my feet, my heart in my mouth every time I thought I heard somebody else's footsteps approach me. The hut was always my target in a game of manhunt. I was yet to get caught there, as it was blended with the wood from trees and moss that clung to the sides of it, making a natural camouflage and a base for me to head to. I first found it when I was nine. I don't remember how, I think it was following a Pidgey. Anyway ever since then it has been my hiding place when I got annoyed, hiding stuff like made-up stories, song lyrics and tunes, and drawings of Pokémon. I padlocked it when Drew found it when he moved from LaRousse to here. I always keep the key under a false stone.

I reached down to find it once I had reached my personal base to find it had gone. I looked up, confusion etched onto my face, gripped the door handle, and pulled, finding it unlocked.

"Hey, put those down, you have no right to look at my drawings!" I declared turning round to see Drew with my pictures in his hands. "And how do you know about this place; this is my place. It was locked for a reason!"

"I've known about this place ever since I found it, then you padlocked it to keep me out. Nice touch by the way. Makes me feel wanted. But why put the key in such an obvious place?"

"It wasn't obvious; it's disguised as a rock, to blend in with surroundings and all that nonsense!"

"Anyway, I've been coming in here every weekend to look at your drawings, they really are good, and you've definitely progressed since you were twelve, I can tell you that."

"You've been in here every weekend since I was twelve?"

"Yeah. Problem?" Drew replied, a smirk beginning to appear

"Yes, put the picture down!" I yelled jumping at him to get it back

Misty's POV

I swear I just heard May shouting at Drew, but I can't see them anywhere. Wait a minute; I think I can see them. I started to sprint towards a hidden building which I would have never of seen without looking closely. Yep, definitely a building. One of my hands went for a water balloon, whilst the other lifted and pushed the door.

Immediately I hit both May and Drew without realising what position they were in. I doubt they knew ether. They looked at each other and a faint pink blush dusted their cheeks as they got up. Just to embarrass them further I said, "Oh don't mind me, go back to doing what you were before"

***14***


End file.
